Of Wolves and Dogs
by Pheonix-Titan243
Summary: Between Domestic reality and complete freedom. You are born into it; Ilanca. Drabble.


The house was quiet.

Too quiet in fact.

Lance was still asleep and Octus had gone out with his new found Kimmy to go on a date of such. Honestly, Ilana didn't want to know. She shuddered thinking about it now. Trying to switch her mind to other subjects wasn't easy and once it did her thoughts shifted to the sleeping man upstairs.

They had practically been normal humans a few nights ago. And it had been bliss.

Now she tried to silence these thoughts, but they refused to leave. Instead she stood and made her way upstais and into his room. Silently she slid into the dark place and saw his sleeping form; with bare feet she padded farther into the room. What was ten seconds seemed like a million years to Ilana. Finally she reached the corporal's sleeping form and placed her palm on his shoulder.

To her surprise he was already awake and his large, warm hand grasped hers. He parted his eyes and smiled at her gently, his dark eyes drawing her in. She shivered gently. "Good morning, Princess." he rasped groggily.

"Good morning, Lance." she whispered her reply and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead. With quick sudden movements she found herself wrapped in his arms. The Princess looked up at her protector with wide eyes, he looked back down at her with calm, dark ones. He had been waiting for a moment alone with the princess. She had been waiting for the same thing. The air around them had constantly been a tender one. When they were at home with Octus and could not release the air between them it would become like a scab around a wound; rough and painful. Lance would become angry; hot headed. Ilana, on the other hand would become like a pixie, constantly worried about the sulking corporal.

But now Octus was gone, and the scar that needed to be fixed and the skin that now begged to become flawless once again could do so.

It started with the top. As most scars do. Tiny kisses.

Ilana decided to begin, leaning up she kissed the male gently. His lips though rough invited her in with a comforting warmth and he grabbed her shoulders drawing her in closer. His invitation was met and she gladly snaked one leg over his hip, straddling him as if he were her animal now. A domestic animal he was not; instead a lone wolf, only appearing when needed. He would not be so kindly trained by the princess as if he were some house pet.

The sharp teeth of her wolf ran down the skin of her soft neck. Red lips parted themselves as it seemed every muscle in her body flared and tightened with each touch of the man. He found the nape of her neck and paused momentarily to lap at it, making the skin sofer. She shuddered. "N-No..Lance..." she begged gently. "Not there..." her body writhed as he bit down and she called out his name louder this time. Her small fingers intertwined into his hair and tugged. This action produced a growl from his body and he bucked his hips into her. There was a pause for a moment, both deciding what to do first after waiting for so long and now the time had finally come...they were together, alone. They could be one.

Lance finally spoke. Leaning up he gripped Ilana and wrapped his arms tight around her body and held her close to him. While his hands snaked under her shirt to undo the clip on her small, simple bra, he whispered. "I need you more then you could've guessed."

Although the words were simple he smiled at them. "You too Lance."

Slowly the Princess clothes were removed. Lance admired her upper body with enthusiasam. She was small but well built. Gently he cupped one of her breast, leaning in he kissed the others nipple; a small moan escaped his mates lips. Groaning now he began to move faster, careful not to work too fast on the virgin girls body. Her milky-white hips were as soft as nothing he had ever felt before, gently he caressed them as the pain in his groin grew. He needed her soon, but he wanted to admire her body for so much longer. She was like a brilliant piece of art that he could simply stare at all day.

Slowly Lance snuck his way into the warmth of Ilana's pink and white panties. Now she gasped loudly with pleasure her chest rising and falling with the heat and heart rate of her body. His fingers searched the lips of her sex before looking deeper. Smirking in victory as she threw her head back and rocked her hips Lance moved his finger forward for her to move against more.

At the moment it wasn't about him, but about her getting all the pleasure she wanted. His time would come. Her hands gripped his muscular shoulders tightly and her breath began to move faster, quicker. Warmth spread against Lance finger more so than before. He yearned to be in there, but he needed her to beg.

Like a dog begs to its owner.

Or more so, a dog would beg a wolf if they were to meet in the woods. The dog, such a pampered animal would beg the wolf to bring it along on a wild ride. A wild burst of freedom for such a trapped domestic animal.

The princess whined gently now as he teased her button of nerves. A small growl escaped her smooth lips. He smirked up at her and pressed farther onto the small button. Her body squirmed and writhed. "Lance, stop!" she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders. He flinched gently, but refused to stop. Her body shook and her muscles tigtened. Her pampered, smooth nails drove themselves deeper into the Corporals muscualr back.

Finally he moved away and her close climax drove quickly down to an alarming anti-climax. She glared at him hotly.

A wolfish grin spread across his face. "What is it, Ilana?" he teased.

A growl came from the back of her throat. A dogs growl in the midst of a wolf. One trying to impress the other. Lance moved his clothed hips up against Ilana, her head slowly fell back, a sigh escaping her lips once more.

"I'm getting tired of these games, Corporal." she hissed now. The domestic animal was bringing out her claws.

Her wolf could have howled happily when she gripped his member tightly inbetween the slits of his boxers. She was not so shy about touching him. Groaning loudly, Lance bucked his hips into her soft hand. Bliss filled his mind and he mumbled the words. "A-Ah...gah.."

She was in control now. Her wolf was becoming domestic.

Not for long. He reminded her who was the true domestic as he slid his thumbs between her underwear and hooked the elastic. Sliding them off slowly as she squirmed and gasped. "L-Lance!" she squeaked.

His dark eyes scanned her body. "You truly are a princess." he whispered. The expression on his face was soft. She was silent, and finally, she ran a hand through his hair. It was a gesture of thanks, gratitude. She couldnot speak, the air, though soft now between them could not hold words.

He leaned in, holding her close, pressing himself against her naked body. It wasn't lust he yearned for now, no. It never had been. Since he first laid eyes on the princess it had been love. Wolves though, in regular society were not allowed to be walking around with beautiful pampered dogs, no. It would bring her down, everyone would frown upon her.

Two fingers ran underneath his chin and she lifted his face up. Her eyes were soft, and the afternoon sun accented them more then before. Lance took control of the air this time. The princess prepared herself for a ravage harsh kiss, closing her eyes tightly.

Instead a soft, silent kiss was placed upon her silky, smooth lips. Her eyes parted to look at the wolf underneath her. He smiled gently. They kissed again.

They shifted positions quickly and silently. And slowly, teasingly Ilana removed the cloth that had been covering Lance for what now seemed like eternity. He began teasing her again with his fingers, leaning down he placed kisses upon her breast. She hissed at him again angrily, and pulled his hair. He gave her one final wolfish grin before granting her what she wanted.

A loud, pleased gasp escaped her lips. Spreading her legs farther she bucked her hips and writhed. Lance watched her silently with narrowed, concentrated eyes. His mind was filled with bliss, now they were the only two people in the world.

They were two, but one as well. They now breathed for eachother, as one moved faster the other did. Lance moved at a tempo Ilana understood. And as Lance increased his speed Ilana moved faster as well. She gasped, breathed his name, tightend around him. And most of all, refused to let go. Refused to let go of the bliss, the satisfaction, of the love he was letting out against her body.

He began moving faster, tempo increasing now. It would be over soon. Ilana gripped his shoulders, pulled herself against him. She had to whisper the words before it was over. "Lance, never leave me." she hissed in his ear, before biting it, reaching her blissful climax. She didnot cry out, nor scream when it came, instead waited for his answer after he too found his own bliss.

"Never." he growled the promise, caressing her cheek gently. He stared into her eyes, it felt as if all thoughts at that moment were known. She smiled, hopefully.

But soon, they both frowned.

Just like the bliss. Their time on earth would soon end as well. They would travel back to Galaluna, reconstruct. Lance, although a saviour would sink back into his dark den in Galaluna. Ilana would become Queen. Again a pampered dog, highly strung on jewels and fake food.

And although he promised and so did she, they both knew that they would have to leave.

Of wolves and dogs, both must pick a side and never look back. Domestic care and freedom of the heart, once born into it you could not turn back.

The young Queen looked at her reflection in the mirror. Diamonds flowed down her neck, accenting her sad eyes. Galaluna was reborn now; her marriage was today. She stood on shaking legs, pausing when a shadow stood behind her.

"Congratulations, Princess." The man spoke simply. He stood with a gratitude that only a wolf would have.

Ilana frowned and looked over at him. "Don't act so sweet." she hissed. The Queen made her way over to him. He stepped back, careful not to touch another dogs mate.

"Baron shall be a better choice for your life." He considered, looking at her with hard eyes. The crying was done long ago. All he could do now was still protect her and keep her, and her children happy. He refused to marry; a lone wolf he would stay until his one and only mate came calling to him again.

Angrily she stepped away from him and walked out the door. "I did not forget our promise." she hissed before the doors closed behind her.

"But you did, Princess." he whispered quietly before making his way out of the halls of the Galalunian castle and into the streets. Just like his father, she was not coming back either.

Of wolves and dogs. Dogs forget, wolves forever remember what they've lost. Dogs bury what they want, knowing they will always have somewhere to go back to. Wolves keep things close to them always moving, always searching.

~ Fin ~ 


End file.
